


Two Rules (Klance)

by arkwraili



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A - Freeform, Allura - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Keith, Coran - Freeform, Death, Gay, Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, OH SHIT WADDUP, Panic Attacks, Queen - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Top Lance, Voltron, You can't change my mind, You're Welcome, a bootiful boi, because it is, hunk - Freeform, hunk garret - Freeform, i love lance and keith, i wish i was that smart, is - Freeform, jk maybe they switch, katie holt - Freeform, keith - Freeform, keith / lance, keith is gay, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lance is bi, lance mcclain - Freeform, legandary defender, many strong, many uncertainties, pidge gunderson - Freeform, pidge is v v smart, probably angst, smarty pants, so gorgeous, they make a perfect couple, very pretty, vld, votron legendary defender, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkwraili/pseuds/arkwraili
Summary: Keith's mother only had two basic rules; number one, don't ever fall in love; number two, never summon a demon. Much to Keith's dismay, he couldn't honour either of those rules.





	1. Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Keith accidentally summons a shapeshifting demon. What an idiot.

Before Keith’s mother died, she told him two very valuable things: never fall in love, and never summon a demon. So far he’d stuck to those rules, perhaps too literally since he only managed to remain friends with three people, though Keith liked to think his friend base was more focused on quality rather than quantity. It made him feel better. Plus having too many friends is far too stressful.

Katie, or as she preferred, Pidge, held up the charred pieces of wood, pouting in the torchlight. “Come on, this is all for proving to that jerk James that demons don’t exist. The Nine Princes of Hell is just stupid. Please?”

Shiro sighed and looked at Pidge, but said nothing. Keith peered at her over his phone. “Why do we need to prove anything to him?” He asked, going back to his phone. To be honest, he was quite nervous. Just by being here he felt like he was violating his mother’s rules. Or at least the second one. Keith was nothing if not loyal. At least that’s what he believed.

Hunk shivered uncontrollably from behind him. “Yeah, and can we leave now? This place is giving me the creeps.”

Shiro shifted the torchlight onto hunk and sighed. “I agree, though this place seems like it’s been made for a really bad horror movie.”

It was true. They were in the empty basement of an old abandoned house at the end of the road Pidge lived on. Cobwebs and broken glass (from the window they’d broken in through) adorned the room. 

“Please? Come on I went through all the trouble of finding a good demon recipe, learning to draw the specific pentagram, buying matches and candles, and then I had to steal a large amount of salt from my parents, and then I had to burn these stupid pieces of juniper wood AFTER searching for so long for someone to buy them off only to have you guys turn me down? Shame. For shame.” Pidge turned away, crossing her arms.

“Why do you need juniper wood? Why not just use a normal stick?” Keith asked, turning his phone off and shoving it in his pocket. 

“Because juniper has protective qualities. It’ll protect from any black magic while keeping the demon at bay and holding him at our will. If we do end up properly summoning him,” Pidge replied. She spun back around. “Please? I just really, really want to prove that James is just a delusional dumbass like he seems.”

“Ugh, fine,” Keith finally caved. “Come on guys, let's get this over and done with.”

“Uh, I remember reading somewhere that you can’t summon a demon on an empty stomach so I’m just gonna go—“

“You’re just saying that because you’re hungry,” Keith chuckled.

“Am not!”

“You are.”

“Fine, I just don’t want to do this. My dad used an Ouija board when he was little and bad things happen man… you can’t mess with the paranormal.”

Pidge was already halfway through drawing the pentagram with her charred juniper wood while Hunk and Keith talked back and forth to each other. Shiro just completely resigned himself and mumbled, “This is going to end badly” before getting down and helping Pidge draw all the intricate lines and designs the pentagram had. Pidge provided a picture. 

“Keith, Hunk, there are no bystanders in a summoning ritual, so if you don’t wanna get blasted to the fiery depths of hell, I suggest you help,” Pidge yelled over her shoulder. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed some matches, and began lighting the little tea candles. Hunk, with shaking hands, helped.

Soon enough, they’d finished with their pentagram and candles. 

“Okay,” Pidge instructed. “Now create a circle of candles around the pentagram.” She helped set them down before resuming her talking. “And stand in a circle with your hands linked. One of us will be the reader and the two beside the reader will just be touching their shoulders. Stand with your feet shoulder-width apart and heads down. Hands firmly linked. If the chain is broken, the demon will be set loose. As an offering, I’m putting in a necklace I stole from a pawn shop. Don’t ask how I stole it, but this demon is the Master of Mischief and he like stolen things. I can’t guarantee that he won’t want a second offering so beware. Keith, you read.”

Pidge handed him a page with foreign words in a long forgotten language written down in her neat handwriting. 

“No way. I’m not reading this.” Keith protested, trying to give the paper back to Pidge.

“Nope, you’ve got to read it. The website said that the person with the longest legs had to read it.”

“That’s Shiro!”

“Whoops,” Pidge laughed nervously. “Did I say longest legs? I meant the longest hair.”

“Yeah, right. You just don’t want to be responsible for summoning a demon.”

“I mean… kinda. Oh well. Just read it and you’ll be good. It’s usually the summoner who’s killed last.”

“What!?”

“Alright, circle time!”

Pidge latched onto Hunk and Shiro, and Keith, sighing dejectedly, took his place between Hunk and Shiro. The both held his shoulders firmly. 

“Begin,” Pidge whispered, lowering her head.

Keith started chanting the foreign words as best he could, though nobody told him how to say the words written neatly on the sheet of paper. As Keith talked, the candles flickered and one by one the flames lifted from the candles and flicked into the middle of the circle where the diamond necklace Pidge had thrown in lay. Pidge whispered a curse. Keith’s gaze was lead to the circle but he looked back at his page before he stopped chanting. He had no idea what happened if he stopped chanting right in the middle of the words.

Hunk gasped as a blood-red hand reached up through the cement floor and grasped the diamond necklace, pulling it back down. The hand disappeared. All that the group could hear was Keith’s voice and the last word Keith uttered as he fell silent. It felt like time stopped. Nothing happened for a good two seconds before a blast of hot wind erupted from the pentagram, blowing back on the group. 

“DON’T LET GO OR THE DEMON WILL ESCAPE,” Pidge cried. Keith grabbed Hunk and Shiro’s hands tightly, clenching his teeth together as the wind barreled against them. A deep, almost angelic laughter flitted up from the pentagram as the ground in the large demonic sign disappeared and a wide gaping hole lined with blue, flowing liquid was revealed. Hunk was digging his fingers into Keith’s hand and Keith snuck a glance at Shiro, whose mouth was hanging open slightly. 

The laughter continued as a man dressed in a sleek blue suit rose from the circle, towering above the group. Horns like a Rams’ of blue fire adorned his head like a fiery halo. Sharp cheekbones and a fine-boned, perfect face with bright blue, glowing eyes and gorgeous tanned skin, his shoulder-length hair framing his face. His mouth was twisted into a sick smirk as his laughing ceased. His suit was so well made Keith could only dream of owning something so flawless. Blue flames adorned the cuffs of the gorgeous suit. What was really gorgeous was the dark wings the extended from the demon’s back. This demon was so unblemished it was eerie. Keith noticed, with a great level of awe, the demons thin but powerful legs and body as he towered over them.

“Who dares summon Lantheis, Master of Mischief?” the demon boomed. His voice was so angelic he could be mistaken for something holy, not something from the belly of Hell. Keith noticed that he was holding the diamond necklace in his clawed hand. 

“Oh, my God you exist,” Pidge breathed. The demon turned his head towards Pidge and gave her a sharp-toothed grin. She didn’t move. Just stared.

“No shit,” he said, a horrible grin playing at the demon’s lips. “I should have you all slaving away in Hell for disturbing me like this, but it’s been years since I’ve been summoned and humans are interesting. Why have you called me? Are you a cult? Worshipping me? Well, get down on your knees.”

“You’re quite arrogant for one of Satan’s bitches,” Keith muttered. 

The demon whipped his head around to Keith, pulsating blue light. His anger shook the basement. 

“What?” He bellowed.

“You heard,” Keith said, lifting his chin. He stared the demon right in those glowing eyes. 

“Keith stop before you get us all killed!” Hunk cried.

The demon bent down to Keith’s level and looked him straight in the eye, raising a hand with a ball of blue fire in it. “One touch of this blue fire and you’ll be dead,” Lantheis said softly, with an undertone of venom. “Just. One. Touch. It’ll blow your poor immortal body into next millennia. Talk to a being as powerful as I am like that again and I’ll destroy you. Clear?”

“As crystal,” Keith gritted out.

The demon straightened, and tidied his suit, tucking his wings in tight against his body. The fire disappeared from his hand.

“Now then. Let’s do business. Who am I burning to a crisp?” Lantheis said. He spun the diamond necklace around his finger.

“Uh… nobody, we’re pacifists!” Hunk said, shrinking back.

“No, Hunk, that’s just you,” Pidge replied, the blue light of the demon reflecting off her glasses as she looked at hunk. “Look, Lantheis, was it? We just wanted to know you existed. For scientific purposes. We are no cult, just students.”

“Students of what?” Lantheis boomed.

“College…?”

“Whatever. Unbind me from this pentagram and I will shower you with long-lasting riches, I’ll take you wherever you want to go. I’ll allow you five wishes of your choice.” The demon was trying to barter for its freedom. 

“Nuh, uh,” Pidge yelled back at the demon. “Not so fast. Greedy humans might have fallen for this, but not us.”

“Not even the humblest of humans can resist a demon’s offerings,” Lantheis replied. 

“So what? Maybe we’ll be the first humans.”

“Guys, stop,” Shiro said. “Alright, we need to repel this demon before things get out of hand.”

“You’re talking about me like I’m not here!” The demon said angrily, hands curling into fists. 

“Can we just get rid of him and get out? Hunk’s hands are sweaty,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. 

“You really believe you can get rid of me that easily!?” Lantheis boomed, blue fire pulsating around him. Lantheis’ wings spread out wide. 

Keith immediately shut his mouth. He didn’t doubt that the demon’s fire could kill him with a single touch. This guy, well, demon, was very powerful, it seemed. 

“Don’t worry,” Pidge whispered. “While he’s bound, he can’t touch us.”

The demon laughed. “You really believe that your juniper wood is strong enough to hold a demon back?”

“Well, yes,” Pidge replied to Lantheis. “You asked us to unbind you before, you wouldn’t have asked if you could somehow unbind yourself. Also, we’re all holding hands so…”

“You do know that holding hands doesn’t mean anything?” Lantheis said.

“He’s lying, by any means don’t—“

Keith had already let go of hunk and was wiping his hands on his jeans.

“KEITH YOU DUMBASS YOU JUST—“ Pidge was cut off as she was thrown backward by another onslaught of scorching wind, causing her to lose her grip on Hunk and Shiro. She cried out as she was thrown against a wall. Hunk and Shiro were thrown next to her as Keith tumbled into the wall behind him. He coughed, winded as the wind kept pushing him back against the wall. He threw his hands up in front of his face as the demon cackled.

The wind stopped abruptly as its tendrils drew back into Lantheis, who was now the size of a normal human being. He was unmistakably gorgeous as a human being. Instead of his glowing eyes, he had eyes of the most beautiful blue. His suit was still intact, but as Lantheis realized that he was now human his eyes widened.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” He felt his body up and down, reaching behind his back for his wings. They weren’t there. 

His head snapped to Pidge, hair moving with him. “What did you do, you asshole?”

“I didn’t… expect it to work,” she coughed. “But I had to take precautions just in case. Every experiment of mine is fair and a large amount of research always goes into them. I had to dig up my grandfather’s Daemonum Liber, which is the book of spells he once used to summon demons for his cult, and yes, this was after my grandmother died, and after my father was born. My grandfather wanted her back so be began a cult to try and barter with demons to get her back, never worked, and he died. My dad was 18 by then, and he never spoke of the cult again. He knew his father’s practices. He wanted to discard the book, but he knew that demons are a very difficult thing, so he kept it locked away. In short, I had Keith say a spell that bound you to him, and one that would turn you human if one of us were to unleash you accidentally.”

“YOU WHAT?” Keith yelled at Pidge.

“Keith, calm down,” Shiro said, holding his side as he sat up, coughing. 

“Oh no,” Lantheis said. “You bound me to a human?!”

“Yes, I did. He’s now your master, technically. I had to make my own spell to turn you into a human. I searched everywhere; turns out I’m a pretty good necromancer.” Pidge shrugged. She knew she had won.

Lantheis stalked over to her and raised his hand to slap her. “You insulant—“

The demon didn’t get to finish as Keith had run over and punched him as hard as he could across the face. Lantheis stumbled backward and spat blood onto the ground. 

“How dare you,” Lantheis gritted.

“Listen, you asshole,” Keith said, shaking his hand. “You’re in my domain now. I basically own you, so you don’t do jackshit without me knowing, got it? Or I’ll kick your pretty demon ass all the way down to hell where it came from.”

Lantheis bared his teeth, the side of his gorgeous tanned face Keith punched turning red. “You think that like that can scare a being over three-thousand years old? Child, I was alive far before you were even thought of. I’ve seen kingdoms fall. I’ve been summoned by many.”

“Yeah? Well now you’re human, so take that and shove it up your ass.” 

“Face it, Lantheis, we won,” Pidge said. “Just to make the spell I had to make it so the demon couldn’t go any further than 5 meters from the master, AKA Keith.”

“No, no, no,” Keith said, facing Pidge. “Don’t do this to me, I can’t house a demon. My flat is barely big enough for me.”

“Sorry, Keith, but you read the spell. We can’t undo it, or at least humans can’t.”

“You didn’t have to sacrifice anything! You made me sacrifice things, and now I have to take this demon everywhere I go!”

“Well… sorry about that. I’ll have to help you get a new flat. You know how my parents would feel if I bought a demon home as well.”

“But that doesn’t mean you can just throw me in with him!”

“Enough!” Shiro yelled. He didn’t yell often, but it was quite a serious moment. “Look, I really don’t understand what happened, but we’re now in custody of a demon. Well, not exactly a demon but you get the point. He’s new to this world—“

“I am not!” Lantheis interjected. He stood straight and narrowed his eyes. “You know nothing about me, don’t make things up.”

“We know nothing about… Lantheis or where he came from,” Shiro corrected himself. “We need to figure something out fast.”

“No, I’m done,” Keith said, throwing his hands in the air. “I didn’t even want to be a part of this shit, and I got some demon thrown into my life.”

“I am not just some demon!” Lantheis fumed. “I am the—“

“Master of Mischief, we get it!”

“I’m not just the master of mischief, you prick. I’m the Tenth Prince of Hell.”

“There are only Nine Princes of Hell,” Pidge replied. “You’re just trying to make it seem like you’re special.”

“There are ten, you stupid human. I’m the tenth, though I’m often forgotten.”

“Yeah wha—“

Pidge didn’t get to finish as a light was shone in through the broken window. 

“Katie?” Pidge’s dad called through the window. “What in God’s name are you doing! Is that a pentagram? KATIE.”

“Dad? Oh god, uh… hi… dad?” She waved meekly.

“What have you been doing!?”


	2. 2-Idiocy

“Katie, do you understand what you’ve done?” Samuel Holt said, pursing his lips. 

She’d told her dad everything, and a very annoyed Lantheis stood in the corner of the dining room, examining a painting on the wall. Keith was leaning on the wall next to him. Pidge told him that he shouldn’t be too far away from the demon just in case. Keith rolled his eyes at that. Hunk was eating porridge he’d whipped up a few seconds ago (after asking Sam).

“Dad, we didn’t mean to summon him,” she replied. 

“Even so…” Sam said, looking over at Lantheis. “You know how I feel about sorcery, Katie. This isn’t something to mess with. And you did mean to summon him, don’t try that with me.”

“Okay, I’ll work on trying to get him back to… wherever he came from.”

“No, I don’t want you engaging in anymore black magic. Let’s just hope your spell works well enough to keep him human.” Sam sighed, looking tiredly at Pidge. “I’m disappointed. I didn’t think you would ever do something like this.”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Dad…”

“Leave it. We’ll talk more in the morning.” Samuel walked away and down the hall to his bedroom. Before he went in, he turned back. “Hey boys, better get back to your apartments.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro replied. He was always formal with Sam, as he was his professor at university. Samuel went into his room and closed the door.

“He’s… never been disappointed with me before,” Pidge said.

“I guess it’s the fact that your grandfather participated in… that sorta stuff,” Hunk said, taking his bowl to the kitchen.

“Yeah, duh. All right, guys, you better get back to the apartment building. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Keith said, shaking his hands. “What do I do with this?” He said, gesturing to Lantheis, who was invested in a small spoon he found.

He glared at Keith. “Don’t refer to me like that!”

“What am I supposed to refer to you as?”

Lantheis raised his nose and glared at Keith. “Master, or something similar. That’s the recognition I deserve.”

Keith scoffed. “I’d sooner call a foot master.”

“You can call my feet master if you’d like,” Lantheis lowered his eyelids suggestively. Pidge and Hunk’s (who’d returned from the kitchen) jaws dropped.

“Ugh,” Keith groaned. “I’m already done with him.”

“You just gonna ignore the fact he’s flirting with you?” Hunk asked, raising a brow. Shiro sighed.

“Yes, Hunk, I’m trying to. Look, I have classes tomorrow, can we leave?”

“Alright,” Pidge said. “Keep close to him—“Pidge pointed at Lantheis“—and remember… don’t be playing with his feet.” She and hunk laughed together. Shiro looked like he was about to just end it all there.

“Yeah, whatever,” Keith said, flicking Pidge in the forehead. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“What’s this contraption?” Lantheis asked, holding Keith’s phone between his fingers. It was currently 5:00am, and Lantheis was sitting on the end of Keith’s bed, going through what little possessions Keith owned. He was so glad he got a single room. He probably couldn’t stand the question having some other person the room. Not to mention the fact that everyone knew he was gay.

“Will you stop that!” Keith yelled, plucking his phone out of Lantheis’ hands. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I have classes in three hours, can you give me just a little bit of time to sleep?”

Lantheis frowned. “Fine.” He crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Good, now shut up.” Keith fell back against his pillows and rolled over so his back was against the wall. He tried to stretch out his legs but Lantheis was in the way. He kicked the demon. 

“Stop that!” Lantheis hissed. 

“Will you move!” Keith exclaimed. 

“Ugh, you’re a horrible person.”

“And you’re a horrible person too. Go sit on the floor!”

Lantheis growled softly in his throat before laying back next to Keith.

“What are you doing!?”

“I moved.”

“Ugh, whatever. Just shut up.”

Keith couldn’t deny the burning in his face as he turned to face the wall. He’d never, ever shared a bed with anyone. Ever. Especially not a demon. Well… demon-turned-human.

He closed his eyes and willed sleep to envelope him.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

“Human! Human, help there’s a strange beeping coming from this device!” Lantheis yelled, shaking Keith awake. 

Keith opened his eyes and groggily stared at Lantheis, who was straddling his hips, hands on Keith’s shoulders. Keith could hear his alarm blaring.

“God, shut up you absolute idiot,” Keith said, yawning as he reached over and shut off his alarm. “And get off me!” Keith pushed Lantheis to the side as he looked over at his alarm clock. It read 7:03am. Keith only got around two and a half hours of sleep.

Oh well, it was sufficient. 

He got up out of bed, making his way to his closet where he stocked his food. The keitchen didn’t come with much, so he sacrificed space for clothes for 

“Wait for me, human!” Lantheis called as he tripped over the tangle of Keith’s sheets. 

“My name isn’t ‘human’,” Keith grumbled, partially to himself as he opened his cupboard and bent down to retrieve a box of cereal. He walked through the small room and into the tiny little kitchen to the fridge kept in the corner of his desk and grabbed a small carton of milk out of it.

“Then what is your name?” Lantheis said, appearing behind Keith.

“It’s Keith,” he said reluctantly,

“Keith… I knew a guy name Kenthenus?”

“Kenthanus? As in… ass?”

“Kenthenus,” Lantheis hissed. “Not anus, you dumb human.”

“I am not dumb,” Keith growled. 

“I don’t know who you got that information off of, but it seems like a very unreliable source.” Lantheis crossed his arms. He was stunning. Keith would never say that to his face though.

“Whatever. Anyway, you’re going to have to come to my lectures with me… and we need a better name for you. Lantheis isn’t exactly a human name.”

“I like my name!”

“I don’t care. Oh, what about Taylor!”

“No! How about… Lance? Is that human-y?”

“I like Taylor better.”

“It isn’t your name, so you can shut it.”

“Why are you always so hostile and sassy?” Keith groaned. He poured his cereal into a bowl and then milk. 

“That’s the way I am, human, so deal with it.”

“It’s Keith!”

“Tomato, tomato. Don’t care.” Lantheis, well, Lance, peered over Keith’s shoulder and into his bowl. “What’s that?”

“Food,” Keith replied, shooing Lance away. He scooped some cereal into his mouth.

“Can I try it?”

“I only have one bowl.”

“I’ll have some out of your bowl then.”

“I only have one spoon.”

“I’ll use your spoon then.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Fine!” Keith thrusted the spoon and bowl into Lance’s hands, folding his arms, scowling.

Lance grinned at Keith (his heart almost, almost melted). Lance scooped some cereal up and put it in his mouth, chewing happily.

“This is great!” Lance said, putting more in his mouth. 

“I need coffee…” The one thing Keith had forgotten to get. “Gimme that back!” Keith tried to snatch his cereal back, but Lance swept it up and out of the way.

“Nope. If you want some, you’re going to have to let me feed it to you.” Lance grinned devilishly.

“Why?” Keith whined. “Just give it back.”

Lance dipped the spoon into the cereal and held it up. “If you want it, just take it.”

Keith flushed. “J-just give me the spoon. I can feed myself,” he stuttered. Lance sighed.

“If you’re going to be difficult, then you don’t need any.”

Keith groaned, glancing at his clock. 7:34am… he had a bit of time. 

“Gimme that!” Keith yelled, leaning over Lance and reaching for his spoon. Lance just held the bowl up over Keith’s head. Keith felt like he was being belittled. He flushed. “Don’t do that.”

“Why not?” Lance said mischievously. “Too short to reach?”

“It’s not that,” Keith growled, clawing at Lance’s arms with his bitten nails. 

“Aw, then what is it?” Lance cooed. “Scared I’ll tip it on you?” Lance jokingly tipped the bowl towards Keith. The smaller man shrunk back, holding his hands over his head. When Keith noticed that Lance was bluffing he felt his face grow hotter. 

“You’re a prick,” Keith said angrily, righting himself. 

“Awww, is the kitten giving up already?” Keith glared at Lance.

“The fuck did you just call me?”

“Is kitten not one of those ‘pet names’ humans call each other? That’s what the last cult that summoned me called each other.” Lance shrugged fluently. 

“Pet names are something you call people you’re… intimate with,” Keith explained quietly. Crossing his arms.

Lance stared at Keith. “They were throwing that name around like it was just a normal nickname?”

“Then they were probably all having an orgy with each other.”

“What’s an orgy?”

“Nothing you need to know about.”

“Why not?”

“It’s for… grown ups.”

“Well, since I’m over three thousand years old I suggest you tell me what it is.” Lance finally held the bowl back under his chin as he finished it off.

“You can’t order me around, you idiot. You’re human now, better get used to it.” Keith said, glaring at Lance.

“Just tell me, it’s not that hard!”

“Fine, it’s where a bunch of people have sex with each other!” Keith yelled, frustrated.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, exactly! I bet you wish you didn’t know now.”

“Well… could we try it?”

“No! Ugh, you can do it with whoever you want, just don’t go bringing people back here.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Keith glanced back at his clock. 7:56am.

“Shit! Lance get your ass ready I have a lecture in four minutes!” Keith snatched the empty bowl from Lance and threw it in the sink. He looked at Lance, who was still standing there. He looked him up and down and realized the idiot was still in his suit, which was now crumpled. “Shit. I don’t think you’re gonna fit my clothes… Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

He looked back at the clock and sighed sharply. 7:58am. “Come on.” He grabbed Lance and hauled him to his closet.

“What are you doing?”

“You gotta get that suit off. Humans don’t wear suits around the street, we keep that for… formal events.” 

“I like my suit,” Lance said very defensively, stepping away.

“Yes, yes, I do too but throw these on.” Keith hauled a pair of pants over his shoulder at Lance. They were too big for him but he kept them just in case. 

“What… are these?” Lance said, making a disgusted face as he held the garment between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Jeans. Get undressed and put them on, why are you just standing there!?” Keith threw a shirt at Lance, who hissed with disgust. 

Keith grabbed a pair of black jeans out for himself, a plain black shirt and a red flannel. He began taking his current jeans off (he never got undressed from last night[he also owned a lot of pairs of jeans]) but noticed Lance staring at him. “The hell are you looking at?” Keith asked, flushed.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Don’t even,” he said. 

“Whatever, just get dressed!”

The two undressed and put their clean clothes on (after Lance put his jeans on backwards [and the shirt on inside out]). Keith put on a pair of black combat boots (Doc Martins because he was a cool kid) and chucked a pair of white high-topped Converse (that were, in fact, fake: Keith bought them online) at Lance. “Put these on.” He said.

Lance looked at the shoes. He lifted his hand and sharply snapped it at them, as if waitin for them to appear on his feet. He swore under his breath and tried again before realizing he was human. “Oi, Keith,” Lance said, drawing Keith’s name out. “Help me with these.”

“What do you mean, help you with them?”

“I… can’t… put them on.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve lived my life as a demon, you idiotic human,” Lance hissed. “You expect me to be able to do these… human things? I’ve never even had to dress myself before!”

“Yeah and I bet you’ve never had to wipe your ass before.”

“Demons don’t excrete.”

“Do you even eat?” 

“Don’t need to.”

“Ugh, whatever, gimme your foot,” Keith sighed heavily. Lance sat on the edge of Keith’s bed and let the smaller man take his foot and roll a sock up onto it, untying the shoes and putting them on Lance’s feet. He tied them tightly. “There, it’s a lot easier than you made it.”

“I was half expecting you to call my feet master,” Lance said, a slight joke tone in his voice. 

Keith glowered from down on his knees. “Shut up.” He glanced back at the clock. 8:06am. “Shit, Lance we gotta get to class!” Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and hauled him out the door and down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick than you to all your support sjdgjsj. You guys motivate me to write more, I thank ye kindly <3 (Also sorry for the wait I've been so friggen sick skfgyudsjh that's no excuse but here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> 2817 words.


End file.
